What We Cannot Control
by iBepo
Summary: "There are just some things we can't control" He reasoned, as her eyes well up with tears. "You and I both know we can't control who we love, no matter how hard we try." LawNa.
1. Jewel of Destiny

**Hi guys!**

 **I was inspired by a doujinshi of Nami and Law and I just had to write about them. Nami may seem a little OOC but I really wanted to focus on the brave side of her, because let's not forget she never used to depend on anyone before she met Luffy and the crew. So I've focused more on that independent side of her more for now, and I've made her slightly stronger as a character combat wise.**

 **This is my first ever One piece fanfic, and I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Jewel of Destiny

 _She was in luck,_ she thought to herself as she looked through the telescope, focused on a distant ship. She has found the submarine she had been tracking for the past few days, surfaced and anchored for the night, with only a few crew members awake keeping watch. She glanced at her watch as the minute hand reach twelve, and mentally noted her time limit. She lowered her waver from the ship and steered it slowly towards the infamous Heart Pirates submarine. She crept onto the ship with catlike tread, sneaking past the pirates who were playing cards on the deck as a past time of their night duties. She was wearing all black and used the night to camouflage her and her movements, allowing her to reach the entrance to the submarine with much ease.

The corridors inside the submarine was dimly lit, it was much more spacious than she imagined, and much more maze-like than she expected. But she knew exactly where she needed to go and moved swiftly down the corridor without making a sound, before turning right into another corridor. At the end of the corridor was a door, which led to a staircase heading further down into the submarine. The lack of noise around the submarine eases Nami, as it was safe to assume the rest of the crew was fast asleep and completely unaware of her presence, which increase her chances of success, not that _she_ would ever fail. From the information she had gathered, the jewel she was looking for is securely locked inside a safe in a room, and the only way to get to the room was through the Captain's room. She took a deep breath in as she reached for the handle to the Captain's room. As experienced as she was, the task was still relatively risky for her. She was well aware that when a person is asleep, they can detect and be awoken by the smallest of sounds, as it was biologically beneficial for survival towards threats whilst asleep. It would be troublesome for her if the Captain of the ship was to be awakened, especially knowing the stories and reputation this particular Captain has in the pirate world. She could feel slight pressure, as she knew well in the back of her mind that she cannot make a single sound once she enters the room, or else it would not end well for her. She glanced at her watch again, _twenty five minutes left_ , she thought to herself. She steadied her hand and gently pushed the door open into the Captain's room, and slipped through the small gap she had opened, before shutting it quietly behind her. She spotted another door to her left but paused as she heard the Captain stir in his sleep. She studied him for a few moments and began to mentally challenge the authenticity of the stories she has heard of him. He looked so defenceless and peaceful in his sleep, nothing like the cruel villain stories had made out of him to be. She thought herself lucky as she got to catch a glimpse of the notorious pirate in this sweet defenceless state. She almost let out a giggled but instead a small smiled settled on her lips. Although he may look harmless in his sleep, she knew he was nevertheless a powerful pirate, and one mistake could lead to bad consequences for her. She snapped her attention back to the task at hand, and tiptoed towards the other door, whilst listening to the steady breathing of the Heart Pirates Captain.

The final door standing in the way of Nami and the jewel was locked. She fumbled for a bobby pin in her hair and tugged one free from her hair at the back. She picked at the lock skilfully and successfully unlocked it within twenty seconds. Nami tensed as the door unlocked and a loud click was heard through the room, but the breathing of the Captain remained constant. Nami relaxed to the lack of movements in the room and proceed with her plan. She entered the relatively small room and spotted a small safe sitting right in front of her. She knew the star shaped sapphire she had been looking for was locked within the small safe, and it was all within her reach. She was about to crack the safe when she heard a distant sound back in the Captain's room. Adrenaline rushed over her as she picked up the small but fairly heavy safe hastily and crept towards the door leading back to the Captain's room.

She peeked through the gap of the door connecting the two rooms, but nothing looked out of the ordinary. The Captain was still sound asleep although his posture has shifted. Nami glanced at her watch yet again and realised there was not much time left, she had to get out. She moved as agile as a cat and exited the Captain's room and swiftly found her way back to the entrance of the submarine. The pirates who were previously playing cards on deck were no longer there, she quickly scanned the deck but not a single person can be seen out on the deck. Something felt off, but she was close to where she had left her waver, she should be able to get away even if they had realised her presence.

She stepped out onto the ship's deck and quickly leaped onto the rails of the ship with ease. She spotted her waver and was just about to make her grand escape, when suddenly a sword with a very sharp blade rested on her left shoulder, threatening to cut into the cat thief if she was not to stop in her tracks. She tensed at the sudden contact of the cold blade on her shoulder, but relaxed and giggled when she realised who she was dealing with. She shifted her position slightly and looked over her left shoulder where the sword has been resting. Her brown eyes met his golden ones for the very first time. A glint of amusement in her eyes taunted him to glare at her with a menacing aura.

"And I thought you looked rather angelic in your sleep, I guess the stories were right about you being scary" Nami teased, and narrowed her eyes as she recognised a few of his crew mates reappearing on deck.

"Give that back to me and I'll let you go unharmed" Law replied with a harsh tone and eyed the safe she was holding.

Nami let out a small giggle then sighed as she looked up into the night sky. The sky was clear, cloudless and moon took centre stage, as it shone on Nami like a spotlight. Nami turned to look at him once more. "That's hardly a deal and I happen to like this…safe very much, so I don't think I can do that, Trafalgar Law san" she uttered his name in a slow and teasing fashion, wearing his temper thin. His eyes glared harder at the red head and lifted his left hand slowly.

"Then you leave me no choice" Law mumbled in a flat voice "Room", she knew what was coming and was prepared for the attack. His sword swing at her from her left with great force, but she leaped up and gracefully executed a backflip, the attack missed her completely, and she gently landed on both feet at the exact same position she stood on the rail, her long orange locks now untied fell naturally past her shoulders down to her waist.

"I would love to stay and all but there's a storm coming, and since you've been so generous giving this to me" Nami gestured at the safe, "I guess I should tell you that a tornado coming from south east will hit this exact spot in about…" She quickly glanced at her watch "seven minutes, so I would suggest you to order your crew and submerge your ship in the next three minutes unless you want your submarine completely destroyed" She flashed him a winning smile before hopping off the rail and onto her waver. Momentarily distracted by the information she had just told him, Law glanced over in the south east direction but noticed no signs of a tornado. He returned his attention back to Nami and once again began to form his room, determined to catch her, but her waver was rather speedy and had already taken her a few hundred meters away from the submarine. Law tried to focus on expanding his room as fast as he could, but his attention diverted as his crew started causing a commotion.

"Captain! Captain!" Bepo hollered at Law, "There's a tornado heading our way Captain!"

Law turned his head sharply towards the direction Bepo was pointing at, a huge tornado appeared out of nowhere was heading directly towards their submarine. Law cursed under his breath and immediately ordered his men to get inside and submerge the submarine.

When they were safely submerged deep into the sea away from the tornado, Law returned to his quarters. He couldn't help but smirk at his defeat against the cat thief. She was one step ahead, even when thought he had her cornered. He couldn't help but feel impressed by her well executed plan, as he sank back into bed in an attempt to go back to the dreams he had before she interrupted it.

* * *

 **That's it for the first chapter!**

 **I was reading back on it and it kind of really feel like it should be a one shot, but I will be carrying it on with more chapters to come hopefully soon with more LawNa interactions! I will be rewriting Nami's back story soon for this story, to clarify her relationships with existing one piece characters featured in her past. But I probably won't be posting it any time soon, because I want to focus on developing the relationship between Nami and Law first. And if anyone out there who knows of artist(s) who may let me use an appropriate image for this story as the cover art, please let me know and that would be great, and I will definitely credit the artist. Any constructive criticism on my writing is always welcomed, please review and subscribe.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Calida

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who had posted a review or favorited the last chapter! You guys are the sweetest and it really encouraged me to work on the story faster.**

 **Fun fact: The chapter name Calida just means warm in Latin. I was struggling for hours to think of a cool name so I just goggle translated warm and I thought it actually gave me a pretty decent island name haha.**

 **So here's chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Calida

At last, she has returned to one of her favourite islands on the grand line, Calida. The tropical island was a paradise for Nami. It is always warm and sunny, it has most beautiful beach and a great shopping mall stocked with the latest fashion items. The citizens were always kind to visitors, and she could finally show off her bikini without feeling as if she might freeze to death on a winter island. Nami let out a sigh of relief and smiled, as she felt a gentle breeze welcoming her. But let out another sigh less relieved, as she remembered the task at hand, and promised herself that she will enjoy a well-deserved vacation on this island once she finished her business with _Leon Aurum_.

* * *

It has been two weeks since they have last landed on an island. His crew was getting bored within the restrain confines of the submarine and their supplies were starting to run low. When Bepo announced at breakfast that they would arrive on the island within hours that day. The crew was delighted to hear the news, and Law was also glad they could finally commence the plan they had carefully crafted and prepared for over the past month. They have finally reached the island after two hours as Bepo has predicted and anchored the submarine by a dock west of the island. Penguin and two men went off to stock up on supplies, Law reviewed his plan with Shachi, while Bepo and the rest of the crew sprawled out on deck enjoying the fresh air and weather. Law decided to carry out his plan tomorrow and let his men rest for the night. After dinner Law went to Penguin's room to confirm a few last details about the plan, when he realised they have yet to come back to the ship. Concerned of his fellow comrade's whereabouts, Law quickly gathered Shachi, Bepo and a couple of men to form a search party for Penguin and the others.

Just then Penguin and his men came rushing into the room where the group had gathered.

"Captain!" Penguin exclaimed, panic in his eyes "We didn't manage to get any food, our wallets went missing!"

Law let out a sigh, relief washed over his stern expression. "What happened?" He asked calmly.

"Well we went and picked up a map of the island like you asked for," Penguin began, "Then we got slightly distracted by a street performer who was doing cool tricks with his sword, but we only stayed for ten minutes, and then we went straight to the food market. But when we got there we realised our wallets were gone!" He explained. "We looked everywhere, and we even asked around the places we visited hoping someone might've picked it up, but we had no luck" Penguin reported.

"Did you come into contact with anyone else?" Law questioned.

"No one else in particular," Penguin replied.

"Ah! We helped that woman," One of the men who had returned with Penguin spoke up,

"What woman?" Law inquired, his brows furrowed as his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Oh I remember!" Penguin answered Law "A woman tripped and dropped all her shopping, so we helped her up", he explained as a smirk starts to form on his lips "you should've seen her huge bo–"

"Penguin, what did she look like?" Law interrupted, seemingly uninterested in the extra detail provided. Shachi sneakered at the corner as he imagined what Penguin was trying to describe.

"Um… she was wearing a cloak with the hood up so I didn't really get to see her face, but she had really long ginger hair… and her voice sounded quite familiar as well" Penguin recalled.

Law let out yet another sigh, _long ginger hair… missing wallets_ …He thought as he put the final pieces of the puzzle together. _I really shouldn't be surprised that they were distracted by a woman and got robbed, but I did not expect her of all people to be here. Cat burglar Nami,_ a smirk formed on his lips, _she definitely lives up to her reputation,_ he thought as he conclude that she was probably the culprit.

"What do we do Captain?" Penguin asked drawing Law's attention back to the room,

"Don't worry about it for now, I'll deal with it somehow, right now we should focus on making the plan a success tomorrow" Law replied, "You should all head to bed early tonight, rest up for tomorrow"

The men slowly filtered out of the room, Law turned to Penguin before he left also and asked "Penguin, you have set up everything ready for tomorrow right?"

"Yes Captain" Penguin answered,

"Alright, you should go to bed too, I'll see you tomorrow" Law said with a casual smirk before heading back to his own quarters.

The plan should not be difficult to carry out with the right preparations in place, if anything, this was a rather straightforward plan one that they have done many times before. Law was not worried their plan would fail but the thought of Nami kept him awake. He knew for a fact that Penguin's wallet contained a certain note they would definitely need in the future, Law needed to figure out a way to get it back from her and that will not be an easy task.

* * *

"Captain, this is Bepo, I have found my target"

"Captain, this is Shachi, I'm in position,"

"This is Penguin, we're also in position Captain,"

"Alright, let's do this" Law declared to his crew through his baby den den mushi.

The plan was to begin at midday and Law was stood outside the gates to the residence of _Leon Aurum._ The exterior of the grand mansion was lavishly decorated, the trim of the roof was decorated with detailed and complex gold designs. A gold statue of a lion was sat the top of the roof, and two more gold statues of horses were placed by either side of the entrance to the mansion. The gates to the mansion opened, and a slender girl with short black hair was stood inside waiting for Law.

"Trafalgar Law, welcome, I will be escorting you to the mansion, please follow me." She said politely with a slight bow. Law followed her past a huge well-preserved rose garden and into the mansion.

The exterior of the mansion was nothing compared to the interior. Inside the mansion, a grand chandelier was hung right above their shoulders, the amount of lightbulbs cramped onto the chandelier made it almost impossible not to be blinded looking at it. The place was beyond extravagant, there were gold statues and priceless artefacts placed along the each and every corridor as well as every corner of every room.

They ascended another case of stairs, and crossed the only bridge connecting the main building to the East wing of the mansion. Law felt a slight shift of atmosphere as they crossed over the bridge onto the East wing. There were more guards patrolling the corridors, and Law also noted the increased number of surveillance den den mushi dotted around. They carried down the long and spacious corridor before coming to a stop outside a double door decorated with more intricate gold patterns. The woman guide knocked on the door twice before entering the room, with Law following closely behind.

"Sir, Trafalgar Law is here" She announced.

Leon Aurum, was a comparatively large man to average humans, but not quite as big as Elbaf giants. He looked around forty years old and had winkles on his forehead and by his eyes. The left side of his face was scared by a severe burnt, and his mouth was slightly crooked. His muddy brown hair was slick with oil practically dripping off his head. He had two gold lip piercing, and wore some pretty heavy looking gold chains around his neck. On top of that he wore a massive fur gown partially soaked in grease from his hair, and plenty gold rings around each of his fingers.

Despite Leon's rather ostentatious outfit, and obvious lack of personal hygiene. Law could only focus on the back of her fiery red hair, and the gold handcuffs binding her hands together.

* * *

 **Sorry to have left it on a cliffhanger, I don't want to give too much away, but the next chapter should be pretty awesome and I can definitely guarantee some LawNa interactions ;)**

 **So until then... keep reviewing, favourite the story and just keep being awesome.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Deal or no deal?

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I was going to upload this yesterday, but this error type 2 thing kept popping up and I just couldn't upload it..sad times :(** **But I have finally managed to upload it now!**

 **So here's chapter 3! I really hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Deal or no deal?

Nami stiffened at the name and could just about see him out of the corner of her eye without turning her head. Their eyes met for a split second before Leon Aurum spoke up.

"Trafalgar Law, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Leon asked and gestured for the guide to leave.

"I didn't know you had a guest" Law replied and glanced at Nami again.

"She may or may not be a guest depending on her reply to my offer, but that is none of your business." Leon trailed a gloved hand down her orange locks and brought a few strands to his face to inhale her scent. Nami grimaced at his action, and mentally noted she must wash off his filthy touch once she gets back to the hotel. She wore her poker expression and remained still to appear seemingly unaffected by his action, but Law caught the flash of discomfort in her eyes. And a little part of him wanted to help her, but was reminded of their previous encounter when she stole from him, _and_ she also stole their food money.

Although he pitied the situation she was in, he was notgoing to change his plans for her.

"You have something I'm interested in, and I'm willing to offer a trade" Law proposed with his usual smirk in place.

Leon replied with a loud cackle at his proposal, "Kid, I highly doubt you have something I will be willing to trade for. You may not be aware of this, but four years ago, I ate the Midas-Midas no mi, and everything I touch turns to gold! I can have anything I want in the world with all this money! You may have some pretty diamond you found, but I can buy any diamond I want in the world! You're wasting my time."

"Not even for your little brother's beating heart?" Law's smirk grew wider. Nami was immersed in the conversation between the two and had subconsciously turned her head to look at Law, just as he dug out a cube shaped object from his coat and held it up for Leon and Nami to see. Nami let out a small gasp when she realised a beating heart was cased inside it. She quickly turned back to look at Leon's reaction, his eyes wide with shock and his mouth hung open, unable to comprehend what has happened.

"You bastard! What have you done?" Leon barked at Law.

"We ran into him on a winter island about fifteen miles to the south from here, his crew attacked mine but was quickly defeated by my men. He begged for mercy to spare his life and told us that his brother, you, would pay any price to save him. I consider myself generous so I decided to come here and offer you the chance to buy your little brother's life." Law explained.

"How do I know that heart really belongs to my brother?"

"I think you know that my story checks out, and your brother had been on that winter island. If you're sceptical about the owner's identity of this particular heart, you don't have to believe me, and we don't have to do a trade. I can crush it right here right now, and you can go find your brother's dead body on that winter island."

Nami could feel the tense atmosphere as the two men compete in an intense staring contest. Law's usual smirk had vanished and was replaced by a frown, Leon's brows had knitted together as he contemplate his options and considered Law's proposition.

"Name your price kid"

Upon hearing Leon's response to his proposal, his smirk returned to his face once more. Just as Law was about to announce what he want in return, two security guards burst through the double doors and into the room.

"Sir! There's an emergency in the South wing! The whole security team was annihilated by a masked crew claiming to be the Straw Hat pirates!" One of the security guards reported.

"The connection with all the surveillance den den mushi in the whole mansion has been disconnected, so we have yet to verify the situation in the South wing. We've tried but have failed to reboot the system!" The second guard reported.

"HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING?" Leon screamed at the two security guards.

A third guard came running to the door looking much more out of breath compared to the other two, "Sir!...Mr Fluffy is missing!"

Leon was furious with the situation and did not need to know that his beloved dog was now missing as well.

"YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS!" Leon hollered, "I will deal with the South wing infiltrators, and you go call up the mechanics to fix the surveillance den den mushi." He addressed to the two security guards. He paused before turning to face the third "And you, you better find Mr Fluffy _before_ I come back to this room." The guard nodded frantically to his request noting Leon's threatening tone.

Leon sent a suspicious glare towards Law and glanced over to Nami before turning towards to door.

"Brat, you stay here, Red head you come with me, the brat might try something" Leon sent an accusing glare at Law, addressing to the possibility that Law may free her if he left them alone.

"Its fine the girl can stay," Law said "She stole from me before… and then again yesterday", his sadistic smirk reappeared on his face, reassuring Leon she was not a friend of his. Upon hearing Law's response, Leon let out a small chuckle and left the room. As Leon left the room, he ordered his men to close the door and guard the room, and they are to not let anyone out of the room.

Once the door was shut Law turned to Nami, whose hands were still bound together behind her back.

"Why are you here?" He asked flatly,

She turned to look at him directly and replied "That's really none of your business" with a hint of amusement creeping to her lips.

"Are you not going to ask me to free you?"

"Why would I need–" Nami paused as a thought ran through her mind. Her face lit up for a split second before returning to her previous calm expression. "You're not going to free me even if I ask" She stated.

Although Law had no obligation to free her, and he was still annoyed at her for stealing from him not only once, but twice, he nevertheless feel like he should save her. Saving her might change his plans slightly, but he should still be able to get what he want with ease. His crew mates had caused much more distraction than he had anticipated, and he felt rather proud they had executed the plan well. Law was about to reject Nami's statement but stopped himself, as he decided it was too good of an opportunity to amuse himself with.

His usual smirk crept into place, and slowly started to walk towards her.

"I might consider freeing you if you ask me politely" His voice was low, taunting her for a reaction knowing her sense of pride.

Instead of reacting the way he wanted, her tone remained level and a small teasing smile was drawn on her lips instead. "Before I do that, _please_ may I ask how you plan on freeing me without a key? These handcuff are quite sturdy"

Law's right eyebrow twitched at her lack of confidence in his ability to cut through some flimsy handcuffs. He had stopped a couple of steps away from her, but close enough to tower over her using his height and glared down at her.

"I can always cut your hands off to remove the handcuffs and put them back on later, I am a surgeon after all"

"A surgeon huh? I've always found intelligent people _very_ attractive," She teased taking a step in closer to him. Her bold statement caught him off guard. He stared blankly at her for a couple of moment, unable to come up with a witty come back.

"Well this has been fun," she continued, "but I should really go" stretching her arms upward to relieve a slight ache which had built up from her being in her restraint position. As she stretched upwards, Law realised her hands had been miraculously freed from the gold handcuffs, but before he could ask her how she managed to get out of them, she had moved swiftly past him to the closed double door.

"See you later doctor," she said and sent him a final smile before slipping through the slightly small gap between the double doors she had opened and vanished before his eyes.

* * *

Leaving the room was not part of his plan, but he had not realised what he was doing until he had followed her out into the corridor. The two who were supposed to be keeping guard outside the door were not there, probably summoned to back up other teams to deal with the infiltrators.

"Wait," Law called down the empty corridor to Nami. Nami glanced behind her but did not slow down her pace, nevertheless Law caught up with her easily "Where are you going?" He asked

"That's none of your business" She replied flatly, but he had an idea of where she was heading.

"Yeah but I'd be in trouble if Leon comes back to the room and you're missing" He reasoned

"That's not my problem, and as much as I'm grateful to your crew for creating a distraction, please don't get in the way of my plan" She stopped at the end of the corridor, her back against the wall, as she listened to distant shouts down the connecting corridor. Law also stopped and stood next to her, waiting for the guards to leave.

"How did you get out of your handcuffs anyway?" Law mumbled, noticing she had took them and had hid them in her bag

"Oh these? I picked the lock and freed myself before you came in"

Law's eyes narrowed, and his brows twitched slightly in annoyance as he realised she had played him like a violin earlier, when she pretended to be the damsel in distress.

Returning his attention to the gold handcuffs, "and you still have them because…?" He trailed off, in a questioning tone.

"They're made out of gold, I wasn't just going to leave them!"

Law chuckled softly at her response. "Why don't you just marry the guy? You can have all the gold you want in the world, and he was definitely interested in you"

"As much as I love gold statues, I would rather not be turned into one, who knows when he might just decide to turn me into one. I would rather not take the risk. Besides, he's not exactly the most attractive guy around, and I'm doing just fine stealing gold for myself."

"That reminds me…" Law mumbled. The distant voices previously heard had died down, Nami shifted her auditory attention from Law to confirm the absence of the guards in the connecting corridor. Law had noticed her lack of attention on what he was trying to say and realised her intentions. He watched her expression shift and a focused look replaced her previously neutral one, he studied her further as Nami leaned forward to visually confirm that the corridor was clear. Her tense muscles relaxed as she leaned back against the wall next to Law. She took a deep breath in and was about to step out into the adjacent corridor, but before she had the chance to leave Law reached out, and firmly grabbed hold of her slim wrist, restraining her from moving out of their hiding spot and turned her towards him so she was facing him. He had self-servingly decided they should finish their conversation first.

"You stole some wallets yesterday that belonged to my guys, I want them back." He stated. His voice was low, laced with annoyance and slight anger.

Nami was caught off by his action, her eyes widen, surprised by the sudden contact, and slightly frightened by the threatening tone in his voice. She unwillingly took a small step back, in order to put some distance between them. His hold on her wrist did not loosen but remained firm yet not painful for Nami.

"I-I don't understand…" She stuttered, trying to register what was happening what he was just said to her. It took her a few moments before realisation hit her, and suddenly let out a giggle. "Those men yesterday were from your crew? They were practically asking for their wallets to be stolen"

Law glared at Nami, not sharing the same amused expression as her. Nami pulled a serious expression before speaking again.

"Well they're mine now, you're not getting it back"

"I want them back" Law repeated the same request like a spoilt child with a stern tone, his expression darkened even more and tightened the grip on her wrist.

Nami held up her poker face but the edges were starting to crumble. She tried to look calm, as if his daggering glares were not affecting her, but her eyes gave her away, as they darted around nervously searching for a viable escape route.

Nami remained silent to Law's request, and he was starting to feel like there was no way he could convince her to return their wallets, unless there was something in it for her. Just then, Law smirked at his own brilliance as he thought of a plan where they could both get what they want.

"Nami-ya, let's make a deal."

* * *

 **I was going to end this chapter where Nami walks out of the door leaving Law in the room, to show that Nami can be pretty awesome. But then I thought, what the heck, let's keep writing, and Law ended up scaring Nami towards the end. Oops. But then again who wouldn't be scared of Law when he towers over you and glare at you with those beautiful eyes?...But deep down, we all know he's a big softie really.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! Oh and to those of you who reviewed in the last chapter, thank you so much! I thoroughly appreciate all your support and encouragement :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
